


Finding Your Way Home

by TheJadeSongbird



Category: RWBY
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeSongbird/pseuds/TheJadeSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good."</p>
<p>Roman and Junior have been dating for a few years. When Yang was four, Raven Branwen left. Once upon a time, Taiyang accidentally fell in love with Raven /and/ Qrow.</p>
<p>Alternatively-- Taiyang walks into a bar and Roman decides that he wants to tap that. Junior isn't really protesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Way Home

Junior was many things; a father for two tiny toddlers, the boyfriend of a semi-infamous thief, the owner of a bar and the information broker for much of Vale. He was _not_ , however, a crook. He was very careful not to be a crook.  
  
The only reason he was allowed to run a fight night out of his club was the fact that it was sponsored by the Atlesian Military—who shipped their new droids for testing; good just wasn’t good enough, and if any of his men could destroy the droids, so could the enemy.  
  
Roman Torchwick had been away for a month, plotting and carrying out a heist that in his words ‘would have them set enough for the next six months they’d be _rolling_ in spare change.”  
  
Roman hadn’t expected Taiyang Xiao Long, not—at least—within the first five hours of returning home to his boyfriend.  
  
Torchwick heard him before he fully saw him—heard the door slam open and the click-near- _skip_ of dress shoes as someone slid onto a bar stool next to him-- leaning over the counter. Roman would hear him before he _fully_ saw him—seeing that jaunty _smirk_ as he opened his mouth to speak in a low drawl that was almost positively _sinful._  
  
“Well then—what are the chances that I can get a drink before the party _really starts?”  
  
_ Roman nearly choked on his watermelon tequila. Junior just sighed with a singularly practiced expression that gave away that unlike his boyfriend, no, this wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with this guy.   
  
“Not until _after_ your play.” He said, sliding a glass of water across the bar. It had, Roman noted, a tiny decorative umbrella.  “The boys grumble enough that you’re ‘shooting it up’ in order to win. They’ll start believing that I’m giving you something under-the counter.” The man actually looked a bit offended at that, pouting slightly and leaning back on his stool.  
  
“ _I would never!”_ He’s being an overdramatic little shit and Roman _laughs._ “You know I wouldn’t do that—“ He tossed back his water and spun to face Roman. “Gingersnap, you believe me, right?”  
  
‘Well, considering I’ve never actually _met you_ , I can’t say I’m able to make a... _proper_ judgement.”   
  
The blond man smirked and stuck out his hand.   
  
“Taiyang Xiao Long. What’s _your name_?” His flirting—while would be irritating and over exaggerated on anyone else—manages to be _endearing._ There’s another sigh from behind the bar as Junior reached over and put another glass of water between the two.  
  
“That would be my boyfriend.” He said dryly, and Taiyang’s smirk only seemed to increase at that. “Hands off.”  
  
“Mm, he’s _cute._ ” Roman had to resist the urge to shudder at the almost predatory gleam. “Just as cute as you, Junior.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Junior rolled his eyes. “Drink your water, Xiao Long. We got a new shipment from Atlas and some tinman from up North is showing up to spectate. If you’re going to beat the crap out of my men _again_ , at least put on a show when he shows.”  
  
“Tin—“ Xiao Long pulled out his scroll and the two would see his face light up. “Fuck yeah—Jimmy’s in town?” He downs the water and slid off the stool, shooting a parting wink at Roman as he sauntered over to the makeshift ring.  There was a moment of silence as Roman watched him go, before turning to look at Junior. The bartender and club owner was currently wiping down glasses.   
  
“Who the _hell_ is _he?”_  Junior looked up briefly and shrugged.   
  
“Taiyang Xiao Long. Walked into the fight round a few weeks back and tore apart any competition _including_ the Atlas droids.“    
  
“He’s strong?” Roman sipped at his tequila again.   
  
“He _fights_ like a _faunus_ —and I’m _pretty damn sure_ he’s human.” Ah, interesting. Roman glanced back at the man who’d settled against a railing.   
  
“Is that so?”    
  
“He…you’ll see.” He didn’t even look like he was dressed for fighting, let alone the pure instinctual movement that was tendency in those with faunus genes. He looked like he was dressed for a formal event, black vest over a white dress shirt and black slacks that were just a bit too tight. Black strapped belts crossed over his legs, and if flirting had a physical appearance—this would be it.    
  
“Flirty too.” Junior actually chuckled under his breath. It was an exasperated laugh, tinged with faint almost-disbelief. Almost.  
  
“He doesn’t _stop._ “ He admitted. “He just knows to keep boundaries.” Roman let his gaze briefly wander up and down the blond’s figure as he stepped into the ring, squaring off against some hulkfaced henchfolk who just looked at him like he was _joking_.  
  
_That ass._   
  
“Kinda cute.” He mused. “Should I be jealous?”  Junior didn’t get the chance to respond. Musclemeat charged, swung, fell as Taiyang sunk to one knee and used the inertia of his opponent to toss him over his shoulder and slam him to the ground.  Smooth, calculated, _fast._ “Ouch. That’s gotta sting.” Another crash.  Roman felt his mouth go dry as Muscle-McBonehead went flying across the ring only seconds after he got up as Taiyang kicked his legs out from under him—kicking again squarely in the chest before he could hit the ground.   
  
“Holy…”  The blond in the too-tight suit /sauntered/ across the ring and pressed his foot against the man's neck.   
  
“ _Heel.”_    
  
“Should I be jealous?” Junior spoke up from behind Roman, and the thief felt a blush creep up the back of his spine at the combination warm breath over his shoulder and the amused tone of his boyfriend.   
  
“You know I love you.” Junior just laughed.  “Hot damn….are you _seeing this?_ ”  
  
“You’re not seducing my best fighter.” He said dryly. Roman looked back at Taiyang, then back at Junior. The inklings of an idea began to form as he smirked.   
  
“Who said anything---“  
  
“Jimjam!”  Taiyang’s foot fell off the downed man’s head as he spun around and sauntered over to a tall figure in a white waistcoat directing a group of deliverymen through the door.  Roman and Junior watched as the man looked up and blinked once. Twice.  
  
“Dear lord—what the hell are you _wearing Taiyang?”_ Taiyang grinned and wrapped one arm around James Ironwood. _  
  
_ “I look _great_.” James raised an eyebrow at that, the faintest hint of amusement crossing his expression.  
  
“You look like you just walked off the runway of a fashion show. In Atlas. Not the classy kind.”  Taiyang grinned.  They watched as the two seemed to bicker and banter back and forth.   
  
“Are they always like this?” Roman murmured, not wanting to draw attention from across the room.   
  
“No clue. Probably.” Junior said. “Never actually met Ironwood in person.”  
  
“Ironwood—as in the Atlesian Captain?”  
  
“So! Jimbo Mcgee!” Taiyang’s voice drew their attention again. The man had skipped over to where the deliverymen had opened the crates, revealing several dark chrome androids and what looked like a large mech. “What model are we up to now?”  James Ironwood sighed and leaned against a pillar.   
  
“Presenting the Atlesian Knights Model-130 and our experimental as-of-yet unnamed android tank.”  
  
“It’s a spider droid.”  
  
“T—will you take this seriously?”   
  
“Nah. _I’m going to smash it._ ” Taiyang crackled his knuckles and strode over to the already-booting Knights, hips swaying to the beat of the bass surrounding the club.   
  
_**In-tru-der Alert. Identify Yourself.**   
  
_ Metal hands gave way to sharp blades.  Taiyang rolled on his heels, lunging and striking and slamming one of the androids to the ground. Another one swung at Taiyang, and he locked elbows with it, shifting his weight to throw it over his head into another robot.   
_  
Three Down._ Roman noted, and it had only been thirty seconds.  Junior hadn’t been wrong when he said that the man fought like a faunus—striking with the deadly precision of a lion as he ducked and wove under one of massive metal limbs of the Spider Droid. It loomed and whirred with energy as its cannons aimed at him.   Taiyang dodged one beam and _jumped_ , catching his hand over one of the plates interlocking on the blaster to swung onto its side.   
  
The droid didn’t expect that. It flailed and tried to toss him off. Taiyang pulled back one arm and Roman watched as his fist lit up green _,_ splintering the metal as he punched it as hard as he could.  
  
The bystanders only had a split second to cover their ears as the droid turned its cannons on itself in an attempt to blast the man off, blowing itself up in the process.  
  
A split second later, Taiyang landed on his feet, mildly scorched and smirking.   
  
Roman tilted his head back at Junior and _grinned._  
  
“No no no-- _I’m_ not seducing him. _We are.”_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
